


Waffles

by susieq22



Series: Whole Family AU [6]
Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Gen, because it also happens to be valentine's, it's violet's birthday you know what this means, surprise surprise i can actually write Not Dark Fics, time for hersh to spoil the hell out of his two ladies, whole family au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 06:24:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20652662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/susieq22/pseuds/susieq22
Summary: Violet is very excited that it's her birthday.





	Waffles

Violet was awake earlier than she normally was, hopping onto the bed and shaking her mum and papa. She was practically bouncing, smile wide on her face.

“Mama!” Olivia grumbled, eyes scrunching shut as she rubbed her face. “Mama!”

“Baby, your mum is trying to sleep.”

“Papa!”

“Sh-h-h, flower.” Hershel rubbed Olivia’s shoulder, and her expression smoothed. He gave a gentle smile, then sat up a little to look at his daughter. “You’re up early.”

“It’s my birthday!” Violet bounced. “I saw it on the calendar last night and I got so excited I could barely sleep!”

“Did you now…?”

“_Papa_ \--”

“Sh.” Hershel sat up fully, reaching for his glasses. He yawned, stifling it with a hand. “Tell you what -- why don’t we make some breakfast? Let your mum sleep a little more, okay? We’ve got a whole day to plan for.”

“Mm!” Violet slid off the bed. Hershel got up a moment later, and stepped around the bed to take her hand. “Are we gonna go to gramma’s later today?”

Hershel smiled. “We always do.”

“And we’re gonna get flowers for her and mama, right?”

“Yes, but don’t tell your mum. It’s a secret.” He leaned down to poke her nose, and they began to walk towards the kitchen. “What do you want to eat, flower?”

“Hm….” She clambered onto a chair, then looked around the kitchen, thinking. “Waffles.”

“Waffles?” He repeated.

“Mm! With bananas!”

“And chocolate chips?” Violet bounced in her chair, smile wide and eyes alight. Hershel could swear he saw stars in them.

“_Yeah_…!” He placed a kiss on her forehead. She scrunched up her nose.

“Can’t promise I’ll be as good as your mum, but I’ll try.”


End file.
